Le Royaume du Désert
by kaerhon
Summary: Tous les 100 ans un Gerudo mâle naît et devient roi. Cette fois-ci, il en naît deux. Ocarina of time, Univers Alternatif.


Les cris de la femme retentissaient dans la Forteresse. Le vent, qui pourtant soufflait fort et sifflait en traversant les fenêtres, ne le couvrait pas. Les servantes s'affairaient dans la petite pièce éclairée de lampes à huile, portant linges propres et bacs d'eau chaude. La nuit était avancée et il faisait froid. Mais la femme était en sueur. Les servantes, autour d'elles, évitent de la regarder : son visage tordu par la douleur les effraye. Et pourtant, elle ne ralentissent pas. Les médecins elle-mêmes prennent soin de ne pas croiser son regard. La femme hurle à s'en arracher la gorge. Elle hurle à en cracher du sang.

Le désert, à l'Ouest. Nombreux sont ceux qui périrent en tentant la traversée, perdus entre les dunes, asséchés par le vent brûlant. Les spectres qui le hantent confondent les voyageurs imprudents, ceux qui ne savent pas reconnaître leur voie. Mais aussi les faibles, ceux qui ne méritent pas d'en sortir. Il n'est pas rare, en empruntant le chemin qui mène au colosse, de croiser la dépouille calcinée d'un voyageur insouciant, ou trop téméraire. Non, le désert n'est pas pour les faibles, et les vautours et autres charognards prennent soin de le rappeler aux Forts. Les Forts ne doivent pas faiblir, ou le désert les engloutira.

La déesse de sable a accueilli de nombreuses âmes en son sein. Que ce soient les âmes des vivants, protégés de la traversée, et récompensés par l'eau de son oasis et l'ombre de son temple, ou les âmes des morts, qui retournèrent à la poussière.

La Forteresse se tient à la lisière du désert, entre les premières lieues de sable, et les profondeurs du canyon, creusé au fil des siècles par la rivière. Une cité s'étend autour de la Forteresse, Le cœur de la nation Gerudo. Si des étrangers peuvent visiter la cité et admirer ses merveilles, la Forteresse est réservée aux femmes Gerudo. Ces redoutables guerrières, forgées dans le feu d'un soleil écrasant, sur l'enclume de sable stérile du désert, trempées dans le vent glacial de la nuit, et le puissant courant de la rivière. Une nation de force. Les faibles meurent bien vite, et sont oubliés de tous, sauf de la déesse, ultime réconfort.

Mais les faibles ne contribuent pas au monde. Pas ici, dans les mâchoires du monde, où celui qui manque de force, est broyé. La Forteresse est un diamant. Une merveille de puissance, et de résistance. Les armées d'Hyrule se sont autrefois broyées contre ses murailles. Mais aussi une merveille de simplicité. L'art des Gerudo est essentiellement martial, va droit à l'essentiel : vaincre. Aussi, leur architecture, leur artisanat, leur poésie, tout cela est épuré, simple, et efficace. Et c'est une serviette imprimée de motifs angulaires sur sa bordure qui est employée à essuyer la sueur sur le front de la femme.

Les flammes vacillent sous les courants d'air qui pénètrent par la fenêtre, faisant danser les ombres des occupants de la pièce sur les murs. La porte de bois s'ouvre en claquant, laissant deviner deux silhouettes rabougries, se détachant des ténèbres palpables du couloir. Chacune se fige dans sa tâche. Les deux visiteuses flottent à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Toutes les connaissent, au moins au travers de rumeurs. L'une brandit le feu, et l'autre la glace. Leur importance au sein de la Forteresse est inégalable, sinon du Roi. La femme les regarde entrer. Sa douleur n'a pas baissé, mais elle ne crie plus. Les sorcières, Koume et Kotake, s'avancent doucement. Leur regard est braqué sur le ventre rond de la femme. Elles ne la regardent pas, elle n'a pas d'importance, ce n'est qu'une servante. Et cela, la femme le sait, et elle ne comprend pas ce que font deux figures aussi importante dans sa chambre. Elles cessent de flotter, et se mettent à marcher sur des jambes courtes qui ne leur permet pas d'avancer bien vite. Mais la servante ne se fait pas d'illusion, ces femmes sont fortes. Elles ont vécu des centaines d'années.

Les sorcières s'approchent de la femme et posent leurs mains osseuses sur son ventre. Même le vent s'est tut. Puis brusquement, elles enfoncent leurs doigts dans la peau tendue, et déchirent le ventre de la malheureuse qui pousse d'horribles cris silencieux. Elle se noie dans son sang. Sa vue se trouble. Sa tête est posée sur le sol, elle se sent bien calme tout à coup. Et, alors qu'elle sent les bras de la déesse l'emporter avec une infinie douceur, elle aperçoit deux bébés dans les bras des sorcières. Deux garçons.

La grande salle du conseil, perchée dans les sommets de la forteresse, est teintée des lueurs rougeoyantes de la lumière de fin de journée reflétée sur la pierre rouge des murs. Des tapisseries sont suspendues entre de hautes et minces fenêtres. Les tapisseries représentent des scènes de légende. Ces œuvres sont exceptionnellement ornementées, en honneur à la déesse, mais dans un style plus efficace que tout ce qui fut jamais produit par la culture gerudo. Les conseillères sont déjà assises autour de la longue table. Aucune ne manque à l'appel, la convocation était formelle : cette réunion revêtait une priorité absolue. Aucune ne parle, aussi la porte qui s'ouvre résonne, terrible, dans le silence total. Les deux sorcières entrent, chacune un bébé à la main. Deux enfants mâles, arborant la peau sombre et les cheveux rouges des Gerudo. Plusieurs conseillères commencent à se lever, surprises, mais s'arrêtent au milieu de leur mouvement, prenant soudain conscience de l'importance de l'événement.

« Notre Roi est né à l'aube, » dit Koume.

« Notre Roi est né à l'aube, » répéta Kotake.

Le silence pesant fut brisé par une conseillère d'une soixantaine d'années sèche et dure comme le roc :

« Comment est-ce possible ? Comment pouvons-nous avoir deux Rois en même temps ?

-Ce n'est pas possible, répondit Kotake. Mais cela est. Alors nous ferons ce qui doit être fait, et nous serons gouvernées. Vingt ans depuis que l'ancien Roi est mort, et que nous assurons la régence. Vingt ans que notre peuple faiblit. Le Roi le rentra à nouveau fort, comme jadis. »

Elles étaient toutes rassemblées dans une vaste salle ronde sous la forteresse. Les murs n'étaient pas faits de pierre, ils étaient sculptés dans la roche rouge. Au centre de la pièce se dresse un autel. Chacune des sorcière y dépose un bébé, sous le regard des conseillères. Des torches accrochées aux murs éclairent la scène. Les sorcières s'agenouillent, prononçant des paroles indéchiffrables, anciennes et puissantes. Alors qu'à l'extérieur, le soleil effleure l'horizon, l'autel se met à briller. À mesure que les secondes passent, la lueur s'amplifie. Les deux enfants semblent brûler tellement ils brillent. Les flammes des torches sont soufflées par la lumière, qui, solide, emplit chaque recoin de la salle. Les incantations des sorcières se muent en chant, une mélodie pure et claire, qui fait vibrer les murs. Enfin, à l'instant-même où le soleil disparaît à l'horizon, laissant place à la nuit, la lumière, dans un flash, s'éteint. La salle est plongée dans l'obscurité et le silence.

Les torches se rallument toutes seules, lentement. Alors, les conseillères portent leurs regards brûlés sur l'autel. Elles y découvrent un seul enfant. Les sorcières entonnent :

« Acclamez le seigneur du soleil et de la lune ! Acclamez le seigneur Gerudo ! Acclamez votre Roi, Ganondorf ! »


End file.
